


[带卡]寄生

by Pachu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachu/pseuds/Pachu





	1. Chapter 1

这段时间以来，卡卡西的样子一直很奇怪。

 

起初琳以为是带土的死带给他的打击实在太大，以至于他还没能从失去同伴的伤痛中走出来，但情况看起来并非如此。他本来就白，现在脸上更是苍白得没有一丝血色，只是看着就让人忍不住为他担忧。短短的几个月内，他的食量比以往增加了好几倍，体重却仍然在不断减轻，整个人消瘦得厉害，赶路时偶尔还会突然头晕目眩失去平衡。不管琳怎么问他他都只说自己没有什么不适，或许只是先前受的伤还没痊愈，让她不用担心。

 

可是琳仔细查看过他的伤口，那种程度的伤根本不可能给他带来这么大的影响，至于他身上其他的伤……琳想了又想，她没办法放任他继续以这样的身体状态自虐般地接下一个又一个任务，最终还是鼓起勇气询问他：「卡卡西，是……是眼睛的问题吗？带土的写轮眼，给你带来的负担是不是太大了？」

 

「没有这回事。」卡卡西毫不犹豫地否定了她的话，他在这时显出了一种超乎寻常的顽固。琳看出了他明显的抵触，不禁焦急地补充道，「我并不是让你放弃他的眼睛，只是，如果你的身体实在承受不了，我们必须想办法及时补救……」

 

卡卡西的回答仍然是「我没事」，他也不肯和她一起去医院。

 

他倔强起来真是让人不知道该说什么好。琳怎么都劝不动他，最后只能放弃。她长长叹了口气：「不要逞强，卡卡西……我们是同一个小队的同伴，不管发生了什么你都可以告诉我。如果带土还在……他也不会放任你一个人默默忍耐的。」

 

是的，如果带土知道他明明身体不舒服却强忍痛苦不肯去医院，一定会气得大骂他笨蛋吧。

 

但是卡卡西不可能去医院，他也没办法告诉琳他的身体中正在发生的变化。

 

最先察觉到卡卡西的异状的，其实是大蛇丸。

 

他在这些方面总是十分敏锐。不少人怀疑他私下里进行的「研究」是不人道的、有问题的，这种怀疑并非毫无根据。

 

他主动找上门来的时候，卡卡西确实感到了惊讶。在此之前他和这位声名远扬的忍者从未有过任何接触，他不知道对方突然登门拜访究竟是为了什么。

 

大蛇丸眯着眼睛仔细打量着他，卡卡西只觉得他的目光有如实质地舔过了自己的每一寸肌肤，好像他在他眼里不是一个普通人，而是什么珍惜奇特的物件。卡卡西强忍着不自在为他倒了茶，礼貌地询问道：「大蛇丸大人找我有什么事吗？」

 

大蛇丸的目光从卡卡西挡在护额下的左眼上移开，转而停留在了卡卡西的小腹上，他的嘴角含着一丝奇异的笑意：「你知道自己被寄生了吗，卡卡西君？」

 

「什么？」

 

「你有没有想过，宇智波一族为什么会拥有写轮眼？伴随着血脉传承的力量，这种力量的源头又是什么？」大蛇丸不紧不慢地喝了口茶，接着说道，「不属于自己的东西，不是那么好拿的。传闻说宇智波一族是仙人的后代，他们并不是完全的人类。而你，已经……」

 

该怎么形容他现在的处境呢？他已经被「污染」了。

 

一个外族的年轻人，在战争中得到了战死的友人，一个宇智波的馈赠，从而获得了一只珍贵的写轮眼，听起来是个多么感人的故事，可惜事情没有这么简单。查克拉是从细胞中榨取的生命能量，拥有不同的性质变化，它的存在本身就是奇迹。在古老的传说中，六道仙人的查克拉甚至能够直接赋予死物生命。

 

那只写轮眼……由主人的查克拉激活，又转赠给他人的写轮眼，竟然发生了奇妙的变化，真的从那些残存的查克拉中诞生出了生命，而且没有遭遇一点排异反应，仿佛卡卡西正在心甘情愿地用自己的身体供养它。

 

那是来自宇智波带土的寄生体，是由他的查克拉复制出的，正在飞速成长的另一个「宇智波带土」。

 

「……你是说，带土……他……在我的身体里？」卡卡西迟疑地问，「他能够重新活过来？但我……我是男人……」

 

「这和怀孕生子可不是一回事。你只是被寄生了，它会吸收你的查克拉长大，等它长到一定程度，它会抽空你的查克拉，然后撕裂你的肚子，从里面爬出来。」大蛇丸说，「而且，它虽然被宇智波带土的查克拉赋予了生命，但它未必就是宇智波带土……它很可能只是一个由查克拉制造出来的怪物。」

 

他期待着卡卡西的决定，不管他是准备现在就把寄生体取出来，还是打算将自己的身体作为容器，用生命换取寄生体的出生，都是他乐于看到的结果。

 

卡卡西的回答没有出乎他的意料，这个天真而愚蠢的年轻人说：「我要让它活下来。」

 

只要它有万分之一的可能会是带土，他就不可能擅自终止它的生命。

 

即便要用自己的性命换回带土也没关系，这本来就是他应该做的。

 

「谢谢你，琳。」卡卡西没有告诉她真相，她的关心让他越发惭愧自己的隐瞒。他真心实意地向她道谢，把她送回了家。直到他离开，琳还在不放心地叮嘱他：「好好休息，专心养伤，近期不要出任务了。」

 

「我知道。」

 

其实不需要她说，卡卡西也明白，自己的身体状况确实已经不能完成高等级的任务了。

 

到家以后，他拉上窗帘，把房间里遮挡得严严实实，随即摘下面罩，掀起自己的上衣，轻轻解开了绑住腰腹的绷带。

 

他今年十四岁，还是个半大的孩子。正处在生长期的少年手脚修长，身材纤细，全身上下没有一丝多余的赘肉，如今小腹却像怀孕的女人一样高高隆起，雪白的皮肤都被撑成了半透明的，隐约能够看到底下淡青色的血管。卡卡西捧着肚子小心翼翼地坐在床上，轻柔地抚摸着自己的小腹，感受着手掌下传来的一天比一天更加强健的心跳。

 

这是带土，这一定会是带土。

 

他会活过来，他会重新回到这个世上。

 

寄生体贪婪地吞食着他的查克拉，仿佛永远不知餍足。感受到卡卡西温柔的抚摸，它在他的肚皮里欢欣地蠕动着回应他，每一下动弹带来的都是细密的痛楚。卡卡西低低地喘息着，慢慢躺倒在床上蜷成了小小的一团。他始终虚虚环抱着自己鼓胀的肚子，好像抱住了最后一丝渺茫的希望。

 

「快点长大吧，带土……」

 

强烈而持续的疼痛让他整个人都陷入了恍惚，他死死抓着床单，不停地发着抖，疼得狠了就用力咬住下唇咽下呻吟声，苍白的皮肤很快被冷汗染得汗津津湿漉漉的。

 

已经没有多余的查克拉了，他半闭着眼睛，忽视身体各处叫嚣着的酸麻和疼痛，机械地一次次强行从细胞中提取出新的查克拉，不断喂给它：「快点出生吧……」

 

……只有一面也好……想再见你一次……

 

 

 

 

 

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

「要开始了哦。」

 

感知到陌生的查克拉，寄生体在他的肚子里不安地瑟缩着。手脚被牢牢固定住，冰冷的液体从针管中推进了卡卡西的身体，大蛇丸在他失去意识之前轻声说道：「祝你好运。」

 

卡卡西并不信任大蛇丸，但他已经没有其他的选择了。他知道这位忍者一直对写轮眼抱有强烈的执念，他完全有可能杀死他，留下他腹内的寄生体，这样他就能顺理成章地拥有一个来历清白的宇智波的婴儿。

 

「放心吧，我不会那么做……」或许是看出了他的防备，大蛇丸低笑着说，「毕竟，你可是养育它的“母亲”，在它离开母体以后，还需要你用查克拉继续喂养它。」

 

「……别用那种说法。」“母亲”这个称呼让卡卡西一阵恶寒，他无论如何都没办法把这个身份和自己联系在一起。带土会借助他的身体重回人世，但那绝对和「生产」「分娩」毫无关系。

 

他不能死。虽然他已经做好了觉悟，甘心用自己的性命换回带土，但是带土出世以后会是一个柔弱无力的婴儿，他没有亲人，卡卡西都不知道能够把他托付给谁。琳？她是个年轻的未婚少女，他怎么能把这样一份沉重的责任交给她？或者托付给老师？可是老师和师母刚刚新婚不久，他们以后会有自己的孩子。老师的悉心教导对他们而言已经是莫大的恩情了，他又怎么能厚着脸皮得寸进尺地麻烦他？

 

带土已经死了，这个孩子身世存疑，不能回到宇智波一族，得不到族人的庇佑，但他又确实是宇智波的血脉，总有一天会开启写轮眼。垂涎写轮眼的忍者实在太多太多，假如落到他们手里，带土的下场恐怕会比死更可怕。

 

卡卡西坚定地认为肚子里的寄生体一定会是带土。他从来没有把它当成自己的孩子，但他无可避免的和所有的父母一样，开始周到细致地为它考虑将来。为了能让带土安稳的生活下去，他只能亲自养育他。

 

他不敢要求别人无条件地为带土付出，每个人或多或少都会有自己的私心。而在这一点上，没有人能比他做得更好。

 

为了带土，他必须活下来。

 

为此他找到了大蛇丸，请求他在寄生体出世以前剖开他的肚子把它取出来。寄生体和普通的婴儿不一样，没有「早产」的概念，一旦中断查克拉就会迅速衰弱死亡。他知道大蛇丸这里有不少特殊的培养舱，很多胚胎甚至直接是在里面长大的，这是木叶医院里不可能有的东西。

 

麻醉剂很快开始发挥作用，长久以来折磨着他的疼痛终于减弱消失了，卡卡西的意识逐渐模糊，陷入了一片安静的黑暗。

 

……

 

最开始的几周，寄生体完全离不开他的查克拉，时时刻刻都要和他待在一起。后来他终于吸收了足够的养料，能够「出生」了。

 

正如他所期望的那样，上天终于眷顾了他一次，他的愿望实现了。带土利用寄生体的身躯重生，再次回到了他的身边。他的头发长得很快，十几天就长出了一头浓密的黑发，现在已经会睁眼了，圆圆的眼睛又黑又亮，每次转动眼球观察四周的样子显得十分机灵可爱。卡卡西刚刚踏进房间，他就认出了卡卡西的查克拉，兴奋得在培养舱里不停转圈，张嘴吐出了一连串的泡泡。不等卡卡西靠近，他急匆匆地一头撞在了培养舱的玻璃壁上，把脸蛋紧紧贴在上面忽闪着一双大眼睛专注地盯着他。

 

「带土。」卡卡西不禁微笑起来，隔着玻璃壁摸了摸他软乎乎的脸蛋。他的手移到哪里，带土就漂在营养液里跟到哪里，这孩子真的非常依恋他。

 

……大概还是把他当成了「母亲」吧。对此卡卡西目前也没有任何办法，只能等他长大以后再慢慢教他了。

 

今天他是来接带土回家的。他抽空了营养液，打开舱门把带土抱出来，细心地擦干他的身体，把他包进了柔软的襁褓里。他注意到带土身上有一些细小的针眼，细软的胎发也有些缺损，大蛇丸还是取走了他的一些血液和毛发。既然不至于真正伤害到他，卡卡西只当没看到了。

 

忽然多出了一个孩子，这个事实是想瞒也瞒不住的。卡卡西提交的报告里说自己在任务中见到了一个和带土长相相似的孤儿，由于实在思念去世的友人，便收养了他，为他取了朋友的名字。他的年纪要说是孩子的养父有些牵强，因此这个被命名为「旗木带土」的孩子，成了他名义上的弟弟。

 

自从收养了他，卡卡西开始以一种堪称拼命的频率频繁地接任务，他的日程安排得满满当当的，每天忙得没有一刻空闲。看到这样的卡卡西，琳却悄悄为他松了口气。过去的卡卡西好像丧失了所有的求生意志，只是为了不辜负别人强迫自己活着，他的眼里永远只有一片沉寂。现在不一样了，他想活下去，琳仿佛又一次看到了曾经那个冷淡而鲜活的卡卡西，她由衷地为他感到高兴。

 

「一切都会变好的！」出发之前，她笑着鼓励他，「带土还好吗？」

 

「他很好。」说到带土，卡卡西平静的脸上总算多出了几分笑意，「他已经能走路了。」

 

一切都会变好的。那时的他如此坚信着。

 

后来发生的事情打破了他一厢情愿的妄想。

 

琳死在了他的手里。

 

如果能够让他选择，他真的……他宁愿死去的是自己。

 

明明答应好了的……答应了带土会好好保护她，但他还是……还是……卡卡西只觉得自己犹如身处噩梦之中，他都不知道自己是怎么回到木叶的。水门一路上都在安慰他，见他始终不能打起精神，又提醒他说：「带土还在家里等你。」

 

是啊，带土还在家里等他，但他有什么颜面去见他呢。

 

卡卡西生平第一次产生了逃避现实的冲动。他不敢回家，不敢面对带土。可是，带土现在是一个弱小的孩子，他什么都不懂，什么都不会，没有他照顾随时可能饿死病死，他必须回到他的身边。

 

带土早早察觉到了卡卡西的查克拉，卡卡西一开门，他就跌跌撞撞地扑上来抱住他的小腿，仰起红扑扑的小脸对他绽出了一个笑容，奶声奶气地喊道：「卡卡西！」

 

卡卡西把他抱在怀里，带土圈着他的脖子，撅起粉色的小嘴凑过去在他脸上啾啾亲了好几下，亲得卡卡西的面罩上湿漉漉的满是他的口水印。自从卡卡西带他出门，他看到别人家的孩子会被父母亲额头亲脸蛋以后，他要求卡卡西也对他这么做，不答应就大哭大闹地发脾气。

 

过去的带土比他懂事得多，哭也是一个人默默地流眼泪，哪像他这么任性。小孩子总是敏感的，本能地懂得一次次试探大人的底线，而卡卡西在面对着他的时候几乎没有任何底线，带土发现了这一点，所以仗着他的宠爱越发肆意妄为。这孩子的脾气被他宠得太大了。

 

不过，亲吻和拥抱也不是什么过分的要求，带土只是太渴望和他人的亲密接触了，毕竟还是个孩子。每次想到这里，卡卡西也就释然了。

 

带土亲完以后把脸转到一个方便的角度，指望着卡卡西也能像以前那样亲亲他，但是卡卡西没理他。他把脸往前凑了凑，离卡卡西更近了一点，出声催促他：「卡卡西？」

 

「……对不起。」卡卡西紧紧拥抱着他温暖的小身体，他感到那只属于带土的左眼正在一阵阵地发热，接连不断地涌出了泪水。这不是属于他的情绪，是带土在哭吗？他一定很恨他吧……

 

「卡卡西？」带土起初乖乖让他抱着，被他抱得有点不舒服了也不出声，感觉到他热烫的眼泪一滴滴砸在了他的颈窝里，他顿时变得有些焦躁，从他怀里挣扎着探出头去帮他擦眼泪，「卡卡西……」

 

他只会说一些简单的词汇，说不了完整的句子，不知道该怎么安慰他，只好用柔软的小手一遍遍帮他擦掉眼泪。卡卡西的眼泪越擦越多，怎么都擦不完，最后带土实在受不了了，他的一双大眼睛里开始飞快地积蓄泪水，一扁嘴眼泪就掉了下来：「卡卡西……不哭了……乖……」

 

他用以往卡卡西哄他的话去哄卡卡西，自己却抽抽噎噎地跟着哭了起来，而且哭得比卡卡西还厉害。不知道为什么，看他哭成这个样子，卡卡西的眼泪反而渐渐止住了。他抱着带土轻声哄了几句，带土很快破涕为笑，他还记得卡卡西没有亲他的事，执拗的又一次把脸凑上来。卡卡西扯下面罩，在他脸上一左一右亲了两下。他总算满足了，又忍不住害羞，捂着发红的脸蛋一头栽在卡卡西怀里，时不时悄悄从指缝里偷看他。

 

他真的不适合做忍者，这样一个柔软爱哭、敏感善良的孩子，谁忍心让他成长为一个无血无泪的杀人工具呢？

 

还有他的眼睛……

 

这次的任务中，卡卡西开了万花筒写轮眼。

 

强烈的恨意能够驱使写轮眼不断进化，这种进化几乎是没有尽头的。卡卡西能够感受到，他所使用的不过是万花筒的一点微不足道的力量，真正的万花筒写轮眼能做到的事情恐怕远远超出他的想象。

 

带土以后会开眼吗？他也会拥有万花筒吗？

 

每个人或多或少都会拥有自己的私心，而他的私心是……他希望这个孩子永远不要拥有一双那样的眼睛。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

这年春天，水门老师夫妇得知了他们将要成为父母的消息。

 

卡卡西于是接到了他的新任务，直到玖辛奈生产之前，他都要作为护卫保护她的安全。

 

这是个轻松的任务，身为九尾人柱力的玖辛奈本身就是个强大的忍者，她在怀孕期间几乎没有遭遇到什么危险，仅有的几桩紧急事件也被他们及时处理了。预产期在十月，她这一胎发动得相当准时，很快被转移到了提前准备的秘密场所开始分娩。

 

不幸的是，这天带土恰好生了病，卡卡西不得不请假在家照顾他。带土一向有些贪吃，这次也是趁他不在家偷吃了不少冰淇淋，以至于头痛腹泻感冒发烧，整个人都显得病恹恹的。卡卡西本来想狠狠教训他几句，看他烧得小脸通红，咳得喘不上气的样子又实在心疼。他喂他吃了药，帮他掖了掖被角让他老实睡觉：「睡醒了病就好了。」

 

「可我想……」带土的话被地面的剧烈震颤打断了，窗外传来了一声震耳欲聋的咆哮，听着像是什么凶恶的野兽终于被放出了牢笼。

 

「怎么了？」带土迷迷糊糊地坐起身，傻乎乎地伸着小脑袋想往外看，卡卡西不容拒绝地把他按了回去。他召唤出忍犬，让它们将带土带去避难，自己急匆匆地出了门。

 

九尾冲破了人柱力的封印……为什么会发生这种事？这是单纯的意外，还是……

 

不知是幸运还是不幸，他在靠近村口的小树林里发现了一个形迹可疑的黑衣人，他的周围横七竖八地倒着十数个暗部的尸体。

 

那个黑衣人戴着一张印满了诡异花纹的面具，只露出了一只闪烁着幽暗光芒的眼睛。那是一只鲜红的三勾玉写轮眼。

 

他的状态不太对，像是受了伤，或者是中了药，急促地喘息着，就连站都站不稳，甚至没能察觉到他的接近。卡卡西听说九尾身为狐妖确实有一些特殊的招数，如果的确是他放出了九尾，那他很可能中了招。当然，这也有可能只是他故意伪装出来迷惑他的假象。

 

担心他随时可能逃跑，卡卡西没有选择回去通知同伴，而是悄无声息地隐去身形，抽出身后的长刀无声地向他逼近。

 

这是他犯下的第一个致命的错误。

 

攻击穿透了对方的身体，这个男人回过身毫不犹豫地单手掐住他的脖颈，逐渐加重了力道。卡卡西的喉骨被他捏得咯咯作响，窒息和疼痛让他的反抗越来越微弱。

 

他以为自己会就这样死在这里。

 

死亡并不可怕。放在以前，他没有什么可牵挂的东西，死亡对他来说反而是解脱。然而现在不一样，他还有一个年幼的孩子要养。他死了以后，带土要怎么办呢……

 

「卡卡西……」

 

钳制住他的那股巨力忽然消失了，卡卡西跌坐在地上，剧烈地咳嗽着。他还没来得及缓过气来，男人就扯下他的面罩，粗暴地卸下他的下巴，将自己的性器塞进了他的嘴里。

 

「唔……！！」

 

卡卡西第一次被陌生的同性强迫着口交，对方膨胀的阴茎把他的口腔撑得满满的，龟头一次次顶弄着他喉口的软肉，在他嘴里抽插着，顶得他差点吐出来。男人抽出阴茎射在他的脸上，然后将他翻过身，他的手掌紧贴着卡卡西赤裸的肌肤，慢慢褪下了他的衣服。

 

卡卡西隐隐预感到了什么，他拼命挣扎着，企图制造出一些大动静吸引别人过来。男人捂住他的嘴，俯下身在他耳边轻声问道：「你以为谁会来救你？」

 

他发出了一声怪异的笑声：「波风水门吗？」

 

水门老师不可能过来。

 

九尾那边的情况不知道怎么样了……老师，师母，他们还好吗……带土……他现在还安全吗……

 

到了最后，卡卡西完全放弃了挣扎。说来讽刺，自来也大人送过他几本亲热天堂，虽然没有尝试过，但他一直很好奇书里描写的男女交欢，他从没想过自己的第一次性经历会是这样的。

 

在昔日同伴死不瞑目的尸体旁边，在一片寂静的树林里，被一个陌生忍者压在树干上强奸。

 

他们明明都是男人。

 

为什么不杀了他？为什么是他？卡卡西想不明白，思考这种问题也没有任何意义。

 

这里真的太安静了，他只能听到自己凌乱的喘息声。他的后背被粗糙的树皮磨得隐隐作痛，身体酸痛得几乎失去了知觉，两腿中间那个被过度使用的肉穴又红又肿。他不知道自己一共高潮了几次，快感冲击得他的大脑一片空白。开始只有痛苦，在那个男人第一次射在他的体内以后，他在恍惚中闻到了一股甜腻的香味，身体深处突如其来地燃起了一股无法遏制的欲火。他不知廉耻地缠着这个陌生人，喜悦地环着他的腰接纳他的每一次入侵，紧紧拥抱着他，和他唇舌纠缠，亲得啧啧有声。

 

他的小腹正中央有一道粉色的长疤，这是当初剖开肚子取出寄生体时留下的伤痕。他身上的伤疤并不多，这道丑陋的疤痕在雪白的皮肤上相当显眼。

 

如果不是知道他是男人，单看这条伤疤，带土简直要以为他生过孩子了。

 

他知道卡卡西带着一个年幼的孩子，他说那是收养的孩子，他的弟弟。他哪有什么弟弟，旗木朔茂只有他一个儿子，「和旧友长相相似」这种收养理由更是鬼扯，卡卡西从来不是会被过去的回忆束缚的人，他清醒得可怕。

 

卡卡西从小就那么受欢迎，八成是和哪个女人弄出来的孩子吧，因为自己年纪小不敢承认，所以当成弟弟放在身边养。要是以前，带土绝对不相信卡卡西会做出这种事，可是现在不管卡卡西做出什么他都不会惊讶了。

 

他已经不能对他更失望了。

 

他不想和卡卡西有太多牵扯，偏偏今天的计划出现了意外，他不小心中了招。九尾那个该死的畜生……到底做了什么……

 

这漫长的一夜不知是何时结束的，等卡卡西终于清醒过来，那个男人已经走了。他的头发和脸上满是干涸的精斑，散发出令人不悦的气味，小腹也被精液灌得满满的。卡卡西简单清理了一下自己，颤着手重新穿上衣服，深吸一口气往老师和师母的方向赶去。

 

好在他们都没事，九尾已经被重新封印在了他们新生的儿子体内。玖辛奈是生命力强盛的漩涡一族的族人，尽管抽出九尾后虚弱了不少，还不至于危及生命。这边的事情解决了，卡卡西来不及休息，迅速赶回家里。他的家没有遭到太大的损害，带土已经烧退了，看到他就扑上来要他抱，卡卡西下意识地往后退了一步。

 

「现在不行，带土……让我先去洗澡，我身上很脏。」

 

「你哪里脏了！」带土不愿意，他一个人担心了一整晚，现在撒娇耍赖非要卡卡西抱他亲他不可，「我刚刚病好呢……卡卡西……」

 

见卡卡西不为所动，他抓着卡卡西的衣服像个灵活的小猴子一样三下两下爬上去，卡卡西只好抱着他让他坐在自己怀里。离他这么近，带土闻到了一股奇怪的腥味，他皱着小鼻子仔细嗅了嗅卡卡西身上的气味，好奇地问：「这是什么味道？」

 

「……」

 

卡卡西的脸在这一瞬间烧得通红，他在羞窘之下险些将带土摔到地上。他把带土放下来，这次不管他说什么都坚决不肯再抱他，把自己关进浴室开始洗澡。

 

他想当然的以为有过这一次，狐妖的毒就会解开，从此以后他和那个男人应该再也不会有什么见面的机会了。

 

……这是他犯下的第二个致命的错误。

 

 

 

 

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

「尿了？」

 

男人的声音听起来没有多少惊讶，他高高架起卡卡西的一条腿，从他背后又一次狠狠地插了进去。卡卡西的穴里又软又热，软软的肠壁温顺地包裹着他的阴茎，他的屁股简直白得晃眼，上面满是通红的印痕，被他用巴掌抽的，被他用阴部撞出来的，混在一起已经分辨不出了。

 

卡卡西说不出话，尿到一半又被他插进来狠操，他发出了一声模糊不清的呜咽，后穴本能地绞紧了他的肉棒，雪白的大腿绷得紧紧的，上翘的阴茎断断续续地往外漏着尿。

 

「真够骚的。」

 

不知道他到底指的是什么，不过，不管是什么都一样。卡卡西已经不会因为这种程度的羞辱感到羞耻了。

 

男人最后深插了几下，射在了他的肠道里。他一拔出阴茎，先前射进去的精液就从湿淋淋的穴口中涌了出来。卡卡西轻轻地喘息着，颤着腿扶着床沿站起身，熟练地清理着身上残留的痕迹。

 

他必须赶在天亮之前回到家里。

 

放在以前，卡卡西绝对想不到，这种不正常的关系居然能够持续这么久。

 

而且，比起被胁迫，他和这个男人之间的现状更像是……互帮互助。

 

说来讽刺，但事实确实是这样。那一天九尾妖狐被那个男人从人柱力体内解放，他企图用自己的写轮眼控制九尾袭击木叶，却猝不及防地遭到了妖狐的含恨报复。

 

每一个月圆之夜，妖狐种下的毒素都会发作，让他们陷入野兽一样的发情期。好在和对方比起来，卡卡西中毒不深，在这几年间毒素渐渐失效，发作的时候勉力忍耐也能忍过去，他觉得大概要不了多久就能结束这种糟糕的情况了。

 

比起这个，更让他担忧的是……带土。

 

……带土慢慢长大了，不再是一无所知的孩子，他似乎察觉到了什么。

 

卡卡西不敢想象假如带土知道了这些肮脏的烂事会怎么想，又会怎么看待他。带土最近似乎进入了叛逆期，越来越不愿意和他说话，连看都不想看到他，果然是讨厌他了吧。

 

他不知道带土这个年纪的孩子在想些什么，当年他和带土是同龄人的时候他就弄不明白，现在有了十几岁的年龄差，他越发猜不透带土的想法了。他到家的时候天还没亮，外面一片漆黑，带土似乎一夜没睡，正坐在客厅里等他。

 

「你去哪里了？」

 

「……抱歉，机密任务，我不能说。」

 

带土的脸因为怒气涨得通红，他噌地一下站起身，失控地大声喊道：「我知道你在骗我！哪有什么任务！明明，明明……」

 

明明他在梦里都看到了！

 

从几年前起，他开始做一些奇奇怪怪的梦，梦境的开头永远都是面无表情地坐在床边等待他的卡卡西。

 

为什么是这种表情？卡卡西心情不好吗？

 

卡卡西和他在一起的时候总是弯着眼睛笑眯眯的，带土从来不知道原来他还有这么冷酷，这么……可怕的一面。

 

他下意识地想要爬上他的膝盖搂着他的脖子对他撒娇，但他控制不了自己的身体。他看到自己朝着卡卡西走过去，卡卡西不带什么情绪地看了他一眼，默默低下头解开了暗部的背心，又脱掉了贴身的忍服。带土和他一起洗过澡，他不是第一次看到卡卡西的裸体，可是这一次和以前的每一次都不一样。

 

他上前一步，握着卡卡西的手腕把他按倒在了床榻上。他长大了不少，竟然比卡卡西更高了，和他一比卡卡西显得好小。他看到自己俯下身，然后……

 

……接下来的事情超出了他的想象。

 

停下来……快停下来啊……

 

卡卡西好像快哭了，他满脸潮红，一直在低低地呻吟着。他的小腹中央有一道粉色的长疤，带土以前问他那是什么时候受的伤，他从来不肯说。现在他的肚皮被顶得微微鼓起，那道伤疤也被顶得变了形，卡卡西的喘息顿时变得更加急促了。

 

「看着就像生过孩子一样。」他听到「自己」这么说。那不是他的声音，他从没听过这个声音，「你的儿子是你自己生的？」

 

「……不是……他不是我的儿子……」

 

带土呆呆地盯着那道粉色的长疤，一直盯着它看，直到梦醒他还牢牢记得卡卡西咬着下唇强忍呻吟的模样。

 

他从没见过卡卡西的那种表情。

 

卡卡西是他的哥哥。比谁都要温柔，比谁都要帅气，从他有记忆起始终陪伴着他，独自抚养他长大的哥哥。

 

带土没有父母，对他来说卡卡西既是他的哥哥，又是他的父亲母亲。他不知道自己为什么会做这种奇怪的梦，他也不知道接下来该怎么面对卡卡西。哪怕卡卡西只是和平时一样微笑着和他说话，他也会想起他伸着鲜红的舌头舔掉嘴唇上的精液，表情平淡地把它们咽下去的样子。

 

「别骗我了……你这个大骗子……」带土说着说着声音就哑了下去。他气得直哭，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒往下掉，卡卡西想帮他擦泪，被他恶狠狠地挥开了手：「卡卡西……你跟我说实话，你真的是我的哥哥吗？」

 

他听过很多闲言碎语，说他是卡卡西年少无知时弄出来的意外产物，不好意思承认，只好当成弟弟养在身边。起初他不肯信，他和卡卡西长得一点都不像，他们怎么可能是父子？

 

但是，如果不是父子，一个捡来的孤儿，和他没有任何血缘关系，卡卡西为什么要对他这么好？他知道卡卡西那种温柔宠溺的态度根本不正常，卡卡西好像总是觉得自己亏欠了他，所以竭尽全力的想要弥补过失。他到底欠他什么？难道真的……

 

「我当然是你的哥哥。」卡卡西皱起眉，软下声调安抚他，「带土，你是不是又听谁说了什么？」

 

带土没有回答他的问题，他冷冷地盯着卡卡西，语气尖刻地说：「没有，我能听说什么？你说什么就是什么，我只拜托你以后别再去找那个男人了！」

 

「……」

 

卡卡西的脸色瞬间苍白如纸，他张了张嘴想要解释，带土根本不想再听他多说一句，跑回房间重重关上了门。

 

他和卡卡西的冷战持续到了下一个月圆之夜，他怕卡卡西又去跟那个男人见面，只好硬着头皮找他道歉：「对不起，卡卡西，上次是我说得太过分了……你生我气了吗？」

 

「没有。」卡卡西脸上的确看不出一丝生气的迹象，他朝带土招了招手，带土别别扭扭地犹豫了一会，慢吞吞地蹭过来抱住了他的腰，「对不起……对不起啦，卡卡西……今晚我可不可以跟你睡？」

 

「你已经长大了……」

 

「我没有长大！我还小呢！」带土厚着脸皮磨了他半天，最后卡卡西终于松口答应了下来。

 

他的样子有点奇怪。临睡之前，带土抱着枕头问了一声：「卡卡西，你身体不舒服吗？」他只是摇着头说「没有」，除此以外一个字都不肯多说。

 

不用担心今晚又会做奇奇怪怪的梦，带土躺在卡卡西的床上，整个人都被笼罩在熟悉的卡卡西的气味里，很快陷入了沉睡。卡卡西忍耐着体内涌动的热潮，控制呼吸做出熟睡的假象，忽然感觉到有一只冰凉的手落在自己的脸颊上，指尖轻轻抚过了他唇角的那颗小痣。

 

「别出声。」他含住卡卡西的耳垂，从背后抱上来，轻声说道，「万一忍不住发出了太大的声音，会把那小鬼吵醒的。你应该也不想被他发现吧？」

 

 

 

 

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

卡卡西没想到他居然胆大到了这种地步，僵着身体不敢回头，也不敢出声。男人舔吻着他修长的脖颈，淫靡的啧啧水声在这样的深夜里格外响亮，卡卡西生怕带土会被他们吵醒，连制止的话都说得又轻又细，根本毫无威慑力：「等等……别、别在这里……」

 

「怎么，你现在知道不好意思了？」男人嗤笑一声，把手指塞进他的嘴里，肆意翻搅着他的软舌，另一只手伸进他的裤子，拨开柔软的臀瓣，长指毫不留情地捅进了他湿润的洞口。

 

「都湿成这样了……这么欠操吗？」

 

他粗糙的手指撑开那一圈湿软的括约肌，指节抽动着在他的后穴中快速抽插起来。卡卡西被他插得本能地想叫，只能用力吮吸他的指尖，企图分散自己的注意力。

 

带土背对着他躺在距离他不到一臂的地方，从这个角度看过去，他软乎乎的脸颊泛着健康的红晕，闭着眼睛安静熟睡的样子简直像是纯洁无辜的小天使。

 

带土就在他的身边，而他居然……居然在他面前和别人做出了这种事……

 

他真是再糟糕不过的大人了……

 

男人用勃起的阴茎隔着裤子摩擦着他的股沟，卡卡西的屁股比少年时丰满得多，原本绷得紧紧的臀肉没揉几下就软了下来。

 

他已经被他彻底操熟了。

 

他应该是对男人不感兴趣的，至少在第一次操卡卡西之前他一直这么认为。那时的卡卡西还是个雌雄莫辨的美少年，没有太过明显的肌肉，把他当成女人也说得过去。现在他长成了一个漂亮的成年男人，他无论如何都不可能继续把卡卡西当成女人了，但他还是想操他。他喜欢玩弄他饱满的胸肌，去吮吸舔咬上面那个小小的乳头，他还会顺着他的腹肌一路舔下去，舌头在他小腹中央的那道伤疤上来回打转，幻想卡卡西哪天会像个女人一样被他干大肚子，挺着圆鼓鼓的肚腹，临近生产时疼得汗津津的在床上打滚。

 

可惜卡卡西不会怀孕，不然被他操了这么多年，早就不知道要怀上多少个孩子了。他自己不会生孩子，倒是早早知道用那个被男人操后面就会射精的小肉棒给别人播种，让别的女人为他生孩子。卡卡西养在身边的那个男孩……直到现在他都没正眼看过那孩子一眼，他怕自己只要看了就会忍不住弄死他。

 

他知道如果他真的这么做了，他和卡卡西的关系就完了，卡卡西绝不可能原谅他。自己受到怎样的伤害都没关系，但他不允许任何人伤害那个孩子。明明是个男人，偏偏像个护崽的母兽一样全心全意地护着自己的小崽子，他还说那不是他的儿子，谁信这种鬼话？

 

他扯下卡卡西的裤子，把他的一条腿架在臂弯里，将他摆成一个方便挨操的姿势，龟头在他紧窒的穴口浅浅试探了几次，微张的入口有些艰难地含住了那个硕大的龟头。他扳过卡卡西的脸和他接吻，下身一次比一次进得更深，终于全根埋进他的身体，在他体内激烈地抽动起来。

 

「……嗯……！！……」

 

有点疼，更多的则是激烈的快感。卡卡西分出一只手抚弄着自己身前的阴茎，强迫自己放松身体适应他的节奏。男人粗硬的阴茎深深埋在他的肛穴里，快速地戳刺顶撞着，肚子里热得仿佛要融化了。黏稠的淫水从他们交合的地方滴滴答答地淌下来，浸湿了身下的床单，卡卡西被他干得全身哆嗦，张着唇想叫又不敢叫，就连动都不敢动。他模糊的视线对上了带土天真可爱的睡颜，心里顿时像是被针扎了一下。他咬着手指竭力忍下所有的声音，颤抖地被干上了高潮。

 

这不是结束，男人把他的上衣掀到胸上，将他翻过来低头含住了他一侧的乳头，下身仍然继续狠干着他。他的性欲很强，而且比起单纯地纾解欲望，他更多的是在享受肆意玩弄羞辱他的快感。

 

过于频繁的高潮让身体的感觉濒临麻木，等他终于满足，卡卡西已经疲惫得连一根手指都动弹不了，困倦不堪地睡了过去。

 

男人和以前的每一次一样，扔下他自顾自地离开了。在他走后，被奇怪的春梦纠缠了大半夜的带土总算醒了过来。

 

天还没亮，不知道为什么他醒得这么早。他翻过身想去抱卡卡西，却发现卡卡西把自己严严实实地裹在被子里，露在外面的脸蛋红得不正常。

 

是因为太热了吗？卡卡西怎么搞的……他也会犯这种错误啊。带土帮他把被子掀开了一点，他也是出于好心，谁知道这么一揭居然看到卡卡西白皙的脖颈上印着几个醒目的吻痕。

 

他迟疑片刻，慢慢揭开他的被子。卡卡西很注意自己的形象，在家总是穿得整整齐齐，睡前也是换好睡衣才上床，现在他的睡衣却被揉皱扔到一边，全身上下一丝不挂。他皮肤白，身上的那些吻痕和牙印也就显得格外刺眼。

 

「……」

 

带土呆住了，他后知后觉想起了自己先前做的那个奇怪的梦。那根本不是梦！

 

卡卡西……他就躺在旁边，卡卡西居然无视他的存在和别人做了！他怎么能这样！他就这么、这么……这么迫不及待吗！

 

带土的胸膛急剧起伏着，呼哧呼哧喘着粗气，差点气得直接哭出来。他红着眼分开卡卡西的双腿，卡卡西属于色素很淡的那种人，不管是发色还是肤色都很浅，其他透出血色的地方也是淡淡的粉色，两腿中间的那个小穴的颜色却比别的地方深得多，一看就被使用过很多次。深红色的穴口又湿又黏，往外吐出了一点浊白的精液。

 

这是那个男人射进去的东西吧。

 

带土被这一幕刺激得头晕目眩，他在这一瞬间忽然冒出了一个疯狂的念头。

 

既然那个男人可以，为什么他不可以？

 

与其让卡卡西去找别的男人，还不如让他……

 

不行、不行！他在想什么！卡卡西是他的哥哥！还有可能是他的父亲！

 

带土咬着唇内心挣扎了半天，他轻轻叫了一声：「卡卡西？」没有得到回应，卡卡西真的睡得很沉，他从没见过他累成这样。

 

他们昨晚一定做了很多次吧。

 

想到这里，强烈的嫉妒和酸楚让带土终于决定顺从于自己内心的欲望。他的心脏怦怦狂跳着，激动得全身都在发抖，草草抚慰了一下自己硬得发痛的阴茎，托起卡卡西的屁股小心翼翼地插了进去。

 

上一个人留下的精液被他重新推了回去，卡卡西的后穴足够湿软，温顺地接纳了他的阴茎。不过湿热的肉穴被再次撑开或许还是让他感到了一些难受，他低低地呻吟一声，长睫颤动着好像要醒了。

 

带土吓得屏住呼吸，心脏几乎停跳，傻呆呆地僵在了原地。他真不知道万一被卡卡西发现了，他会作出怎样的反应……他不想被卡卡西讨厌。

 

好在卡卡西没有醒。带土敛声屏息地等待了一会，确认他仍然熟睡着，不由得松了一大口气。卡卡西绵软火热的穴肉仿佛时刻在贪婪地吮吸他年轻的性器，让他刚刚插进去就舒服得想射了。他深吸一口气，摆动腰肢开始不熟练地操干他的小穴，在他湿漉漉的后穴中进进出出，同时和在梦里看到的一样，俯下身趴在他的胸前像是吃奶一样吮吸着他的红肿的乳尖。

 

「……嗯、……唔嗯……好舒服……卡卡西……」

 

他张开嘴小声喘息着，大着胆子去舔卡卡西的嘴唇，撬开他的牙关缠着他的舌头和他接吻。卡卡西的呼吸也变得急促了，在睡梦中发出了几声含糊的呻吟。他甚至主动把双腿分得更开，方便带土的动作。

 

「你也很舒服吧……卡卡西……」

 

带土喃喃地说着，无可避免地感到了一点得意。卡卡西根本没必要去找别人，他一样能满足他……

 

……可是卡卡西是他的哥哥，他永远不可能像引诱别人那样主动引诱他。

 

想到这里，带土鼻子一酸，心里又是委屈又是难过。他无声地流着泪，着迷地亲吻他，肆无忌惮地抚摸他赤裸的身体，学着那个男人的样子把自己的精液灌进他的体内。想到卡卡西随时可能会醒，他射了两次就不敢继续了，穿上衣服把卡卡西重新包进被子里，在天亮之前躺回他身边。

 

卡卡西果然没有发现什么不对。带土听到了他起身的动静，没过多久，浴室里传来了淅淅沥沥的水声。

 

「卡卡西……」

 

带土一点都不觉得高兴，他不知道自己究竟是希望卡卡西发现还是希望他永远不要发现。他把脸埋进满是卡卡西气味的被子里，眼泪再次不受控制地涌了出来。

 

 

 

 

 

TBC


End file.
